Gouenji Shuuya
Gouenji Shuuya (豪炎寺修也, dub: Axel Blaze) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. Originally from Kidokawa Seishū Junior High, Gouenji transferred to Raimon Junior High. He's the ace striker of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Background When he was young, Gouenji was shown to be a talented player. His parents would often come to his games to cheer for him. They said that he had a talent for soccer and were tremendously happy for it. However, after his mother's death, it was as if his father became a whole other person. He wants Gouenji to quit soccer and become a doctor. Gouenji and his father have been arguing about this subject ever since. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishū and Teikoku, Yuka had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, Gouenji's father grew even worse. Yūka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Gouenji's father worked. Gouenji thought that if he hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yuuka, and that how can he relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Gouenji keeps an amulet made by Yūka, transferred to Raimon, and swore that until she wakes up, he won't play soccer. Appearance He has fiery white hair and zigzag eyebrows. He usually looks very serious. Casually he wears a white hoodie with an orange jacket over it, and brown pants. Personality He is cool and calm at most situations. He cares deeply for his sister and has a strong passion for soccer. When one of his team members aren't functioning well, he kicks the soccer ball hard at them. Plot Overview Gouenji's sister, Yuuka, was in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop him from playing against Teikoku. He keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then he was struck by Endō's "never give up" attitude, and Natsumi's persuasion telling him that his sister would have wanted him to play soccer the most, regains his passion for the game. He changes his promise to become the champion of the Football Frontier. In the Aliea Academy arc, he got kicked out of the team after he got distracted on a match against Aliea Academy. Later, the Raimon Eleven hear of rumors of the "Flame Striker" in Okinawa and travel there to find him, in the hopes that he is Gouenji. He is seen hiding in the shadows watching Raimon practice, and even saw the confrontation with Burn and Hiroto. Later on, on the match against Epsilon Remastered, Gouenji views the match under a disguise (an orange and black hoodie) and it is shown that he and Raiden Hijikata know each other. Later on in the match, three mysterious men try and take Gouenji away but he tricks them. He runs back to the match and at the last minute he rejoins the team. The Raimon Eleven are delighted that he came back to Raimon Eleven. In the second half he is able to score 2 goals with Fire Tornado kai (fire tornado remastered) and Bakunetsu Storm and they won the match. In the Football Frontier International, he was picked as the candidate to join Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, and was placed in the B-team, Kido's team and got in. Later, he was almost out of the team again before the finals, because his father wants him to study in Germany of becoming a doctor but he was able to show his father how much he loves soccer and he still stays in the team. He makes a new hissatsu technique called "Grand Fire" with Hiroto and Toramaru between Argentina even though they lose, 2-1. Gouenji is the voice of reason of the team. He is the type of person who keeps his past a secret from others. He's a great friend and is relaxed in a game even though the odds of winning are against him. However, when his team mates aren't doing their best, he reminds them that they are the best team in Japan and nothing can hold them back from reaching the top. He followed the white team into the depths of hell to the Demon's Gate. In episode 115, he and Inazuma Japan were fighting against the Kingdom, and he got the 2nd point for Inazuma Japan, with Someoka and Hiroto in a chain shot. Movie In the movie he learns a new move called Maximum Fire and Prime Legend (with Kidou). Hissatsu Individual *'SH' Fire Tornado (ファイアトルネード) *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' (ばくねつストーム) *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' (ばくねつスクルー) *'SH Maximum Fire' (マキシマムファイア) Movie Only *'OF Heat Tackle' (ヒートタックル) Game Only Combination *'SH Dragon Tornado' (ドラゴントルネード) with Someoka *'SH Inazuma Drop' (イナズマおとし) with Kabeyama *'SH Inazuma One' (イナズマ1ご) with Endō *'SH Inazuma One Drop' (イナズマ1ごおとし) with Kabeyama and Endō *'SH Flame Weather Vane' (ほのおのかざみどり) with Kazemaru *'SH Inazuma Break' (イナズマブレイク) with Kidō and Endō; or with Kidō and Hibiki *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' (こうていペンギン2ご) with Kidō and Ichinose *'SH Crossfire' (クロスファイア) with Fubuki *'SH The Earth' (ジ･アース) with Endō and Fubuki *'SH Tiger Storm' (タイガストーム) with Toramaru *'SH Grand Fire' (グランドファイア) with Hiroto and Toramaru *'SH Prime Legend' with Kidou'' Game and Movie Only'' Trivia *A scene from the Drama CD revealed that he makes delicious Takoyaki but doesn't do this in front of Rika because he said he didn't want to end up like Ichinose. *He is actually "left footed" when kicking. *All the hissatsu in the anime he did are shoot hissatsu except Heat Tackle from the game. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Kidokawa Seishuu